At First Smile
by mirage888
Summary: When Anubis House expands to twelve students, Amber is asked to help the newest boy settle in. But will she go above and beyond her duties? Amber/OC


_(A/N: Okay so I'm trying something a little different. I kinda need to kick my own butt into gear with my writing right now, so rather than write some mediocre MESS for my main story, I thought I'd go for a oneshot. Of course, it's for a show I've never written for, with my OC character I've never written about, but why not challenge myself a little? This fandom is lacking in stories anyway. P.S. I'm not really sure at what point in the show this is set, it's just some time after Joy comes back.)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or its characters, only Desi.**

There he was. The new boy. _He could make my head spin all day _thought Amber dizzily. _What a yummy example of a boy... just the one to help me get over M- the other one._ After the return of Joy, it had been decided that Anubis House would be expanding to twelve students. That meant one new girl and _two _boys, which was a very good idea, in Amber's book.

Suddenly, Trudy was leading the boy toward Amber where she stood in the common room doorway. She quickly looked him over, taking in as many details as she could; he was very tall, but not too skinny, had a mop of very dark brown, curly hair, the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen, framed by long dark lashes, a light complexion with olive undertones, and my word! His smile... It was like the room had been dark before he came in, and now it was blindingly bright (in the best way possible).

"Amber dear, I'd like you to meet Desiderio Geraci, or Desi as he tells me he's called," Trudy beamed. "Desi, this is Amber Millington, one of Anubis's longtime residents. She can help you get acquainted with the others, now won't you sweetie? I've got a big dinner to prepare now that we're up to ten students! Don't know what I'll do when we're up to twelve!"

"Lovely woman, isn't she?" said Amber, as Trudy left for the kitchen. "We were all devasated when Victor fired her, but I pulled some strings and got her back. It was totally uncalled for anyway." She stared at Desi expectantly, realizing she hadn't heard him speak yet.

"Yes, she is quite nice," he agreed, not bothering to ask what else she was talking about.

Amber stood there awkwardly. "...well, I'd better introduce you to the others, shall I? The other boys should be nearby, their rooms are only just around the corner. I imagine you'll be rooming by yourself until we get another boy student to share with you, I hope that's all right. After that I can go alert the girls to come downstairs and meet you. They're probably all still fawning over Joy." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, then!"

Desi followed her over to Fabian and Mick's room, where she barged right in. "Hope everyone's decent, oh well too late. Ah Fabian, here's one of our new students!" Amber pounced. Fabian looked up from his book, startled, then quickly stood up from his chair.

"Nice to meet you, erm..." he held out his hand to shake Desi's, then realized he didn't know the boy's name.

"Fabian, Mick, this is Desiderio but he likes to be called Desi," said Amber matter-of-factly.

"Nice to meet you, Desi, I'm Fabian" said Fabian, shaking hands with him.

"And I'm-"

"Yes, that's Mick but we don't need to talk to him," Amber cut him off. "Let's go talk to Jerome and Alfie now." She flounced out of the room, leaving a Desi to give Mick a helpless shrug.

"She's my designated guide," he said apologetically, following the blonde out.

After Desi had been successfully introduced to the entire house, Amber led him back to his undecorated new room.

"Dinner's in an hour, so you'll have some time to unpack," she told him. "Good luck settling in."

After she left, Desi flopped on his new bed. What a day...he'd only just flown in from Italy, his native country, three days before. He'd been spending his jetlag recovery time at his aunt and uncle's house in London before arriving at Anubis House.

_So many new people to get used to _he mused. _At least Amber was nice, if not someone who tries too hard... wow does she talk a lot! Good thing _madre_ made sure I spoke English as soon as I could speak Italian. _Desi's mother was from England, which is why he had relatives there, but she had moved to Italy when she got married. Desi, as a result, was bilingual.

_I could see myself getting along with Fabian, he was the nicest _Desi thought as he reviewed his housemates._ Mick I didn't really get to talk to, but Amber seems to be angry with him for some reason. Maybe I shouldn't be friends with him? Jerome and Alfie were a little too goofy for my liking. Alfie acts like a four-year-old and I bet Jerome just eggs him on. As for the girls... they're too silly upon first meeting. It's always like that with girls. Maybe they'll turn out all right, but for now, I only know Amber._

Dinner was a slightly unusual affair, but Nina tried to lighten the mood and ease Desi's discomfort by telling him all about how she had been the new student before him. She stopped short though when she got to how the other kids treated her, as Patricia had shot her a combination warning/let's-not-go-there look. Desi didn't question it. He was used to being a very private person, and so he didn't care much for knowing other people's secrets.

When dinner culminated in a food fight initiated by Alfie and Jerome, (apparently a common occurence?) Desi was ready to be by himself. Excusing himself to his room, he swiftly picked up a black bass guitar. Sighing, he gripped onto it for dear life; holding his bass felt like home no matter where he was. Sometimes being anti-social had drawbacks, it's true, but you sure got of a lot of music practice in that way. As he plucked out the first few notes to a song, he wondered what life at an English boarding school was going to be like.

* * *

_I wonder where Desi went. Maybe to his room? _Amber hadn't seen him since supper, and quite frankly, her eyes were still hungry even if her stomach wasn't. She'd never gone for shy boys before, but things are always worth giving a try, right? Especially such attractive things.

"Nina, have you seen Desi? I wanted to ask him some questions," Amber inquired.

"Nope, not since dinner. Or supper, or whatever you guys call it," came the response.

"I'm going to check his room, then. See you later." Amber made way for Desi's room, pausing outside the door. Just as she was about to knock, however, she heard what sounded like a zillion notes being played on top of each other.

"Desi, is that you? It's Amber. Could I come in?" she asked hopefully.

"Erm, yeah, hold on a second!" The sound of some shuffling and then a zipper being closed came from behind the door. "Hi," Desi said breathlessly as he hastily opened the door. Amber noticed him shoving something under his bed with his foot.

"Was that you playing an instrument?" she prodded. "If it was, it was very good. Only Fabian plays anything around this house, and he never lets _anyone _hear. He's ridiculously shy about it."

"No, just listening to some music..." he replied. Then he braced himself and said, "Actually, it _was_ me. I... I play bass guitar. But I don't really let anyone hear me, either. I don't think I'm that great." He looked down.

Amber gently touched his arm. "Maybe I'm no musical genius, but what I heard sounded amazing to me." Desi looked up at her and grinned.

"Really?" he asked shyly.

"Yes, really. You and Fabian should get together and not let each other hear your music, at the same time!" said Amber. "Wait... what I meant was... well you know what I meant."

"Yeah, I know what you meant," Desi chuckled. "Well, if you don't mind, I should probably finish decorating my room and everything. See you around?" he asked.

"See you around," said Amber with a smile. As she turned to leave, though, Desi caught her arm.

"Amber, wait! Um... thanks for everything," he said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He pulled away quickly, blushing.

"You're _quite_ welcome," said Amber, blushing too. "I'd be happy to help you... anytime." And with that she left, flouncing back to the common room.

"What are you so smiley about?" joked Nina on her arrival.

"Oh, nothing. I just think I'm going to like the new house setup very, very much," said Amber dreamily. Little did she know, Desi was playing his bass with renewed vigor and thinking the same thing.

**End.**

_(A/N: So... there you go! If you're curious about my OC Desi, visit this forum: .net/forum/House_of_Anubis_Characters_Discussions/86212/ where you can join in the roleplaying fun! See you around...)_


End file.
